Bumper's Roomie
by MysterouisC
Summary: Instead of Amy there's a girl named K that get's stuck with bumper more inside
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: WHAT IF INSTEAD OF FAT AMY THAT A GIRL THAT TOLD PEOPLE TO CALL HER K AND ONLY K BUT HER REAL NAME IS KASSE GRUBLES AND ENDS UP ROOMING WITH BUMPER BECAUSE PEOPLE THAT SET IT UP THOUGHT SHE WAS MALE, SO WHO WILL FALL FOR WHO FIRST BUMPER X OC**

**DESCRIP**

**NAME-K(asse Grubles) **

**AGE-22**

**DOB- APRIL 2**

**HEIGHT- 6'1"**

**HAIR- LONG BLACK WAVY HAIR WITH PURPLE HIGH LIGHTS AND A GRAY FRINGE**

**EYE- VIBRANT BLUE**

**STYLE- SKINNY JEANS AND A BAGGY GIRLS BUTTON UP AND HIGH TOP CONVERSES OR CARGO PANTS WITH TANK TOPS AND LOW TOP NIKE'S OR CUT OFF SHORTS WITH A HALF HALTER TOPS. SLEEP ATTIRE IS BLACK OR GRAY SWEATS AND A REALLY TIGHT TEE SHIRT**

**HOBBIES-WRITING IN A JOURNAL SHE ALWAYS CARRIES, SINGING, READING, SKETCHING THINGS SHE LIKES**

**BUILD****- ATHLETIC AND FIT**

**JOB- BOOK STOCKIER IN THE LIBRARY **

**ACCESSORIES- A BLACK SHOULDER BAG, HER BLACK GLASSES, A GOLD CARTAGE STUD ( LEFT EAR ) , A **** DIAMOND 2ND STUD (BOTH), A SPIKY BLACK RUBBER STUD (BOTH), A RAINBOW TONGUE RING, A BLACK RIGHT EYE BROW RING, AND DIFFERENT BELLY BUTTON RINGS.**

**STYLE- NERDY SCENE GIRL CAN ALSO BE LOUD, RANDOM, AND TOM BOYISH.**

CHAPTER ONE

I got out of the cab dragging my 5 suit cases behind me, a really preppy girl told me where I would be staying and gave me a rape whistle, after walking a while I found my dorm and set my stuff down in the corner of the left side of the room, it was obvious that my roomie was a boy, I didn't care because I was pretty much a tom boy. I went to the activity's fair and though about signing up for the belles and I was told when the tryouts were and I went back up and got changed so I looked like a boy right when my roomie named Bumper walked in, I was wearing black sweats that had pink skinnies under them, and a baggy green day tee shirt with a dark gray half halter tee, and i had my hair tucked in to a black dc hat. I'm surprised that he didn't suspect I was a girl, I mean I'm a 28 D cup, so it's kinda hard to hide, I nodded and walked out and went to go get some food.

***********************************4 hours later*********************************************************************************

Well I had a job at the library an I was the last person for auditions and I didn't know that I had to prepare a song so they told me to sing anything I wanted. I heard Bumper say "oh it's a dude." I decided to sing 'You're gonna go far, kid by The offering'. Through out the song I took of my shoes first showing of my pink socks, then my sweats that I took of in a back flip, and lastly my green day shirt came off during a hand stand. I heard Bumper tell someone " Okay whoa that's not a dude and she's my room mate." Everyone looked shocked at me and Chloe asked my name " My name is K." She got snotty and asked " No your first and last name." I rolled my eyes and replied " Well that's all of my name you get to know." I went back to my room and crashed skipping the get together I knew I was going to be really busy tomorrow with questions.I heard him come in with one of his friends, I think they were whispering about me but I was to far off to dream land.

************************************************ the next morning***********************************************************************

I woke up and I saw Bumper laying there and I thought he kinda looked cute, wait what, why was I thinking that. I can't be falling for him, I fall way to easily for guys and I always get hurt . I grabbed a matching set of zebra print undies, a red baggy button up opened with a black tank top under neath, my dark gray skinny jeans that had fake diamonds all over, my blood red high top converses with gray laces, and I was wearing my gray smiley face ankle socks. I had in all of my piercings in, my hair was in a tight side braid with my fringe out. I went to go shower and I heard Bumper , I think, followed me in and said " You know that you're a girl rooming with me, a boy, and that was a nice trick you pulled at auditions." I was washing my hair at the time so I said " Well I don't mind rooming with you as long as you don't go through my stuff, and I know I had always been able to trick people of my gender, hey can you do me a favor ?" He hesitated be fore saying " Yeah shoot." " I need you to grab my green make up out of my black suitcases.

**A/N: WELL I UPDATED IT SOME PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER DOS OF THIS STORY. **

chapter two Bumper's pov

After K asked me to do that, I instantly blushed, I don't know why, I mean it's not like I haven't been through a girls bag before and so I said " Ok yeah." I walked out and the first thing I saw was a black book, I was tempted to read it but it said " This is K's diary." I knew that I had to read it, but K was waiting on her make up bag, I found it and grabbed it, wait I was supposed to be mean, but I guess that it was to late now, I walked in and said " Hey K, I got your stupid make up bag." She was to busy singing to here me, oh well.

**********************************pov transition*********************************************************************************************

K's pov

I was singing when I heard some one come in, set something down, and leave. I knew it was Bumper and I was to busy singing 'c'mon let me ride by: skylar grey ft. Eminem' I loved that song. I got out and decided to change out here, I hurried up and slipped on my undies and my pants and under shirt by the time Bumper came in to get his shower. He was already shirtless, yum. Wait what, No. I was putting my over shirt on and I was about to put in my piercings when he grabbed my arm and sprung me around and said " Listen here K, I AM NOT NICE AND I HATE WHEN PEOPLE SING IN THE SHOWER!" I shrinked back and started to whimper, I grew up with an abusive step dad and he also raped me when I was 9. He noticed me crying and hugged me while saying " Oh my god, what did I do, I made you have a panic attack." I pushed him away and gathered all anger I ever healed in. I yelled at him " WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, ALL I DID WAS ASK YOU TO GRAB SOMETHING FOR ME AND YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO. YOU BARELY KNOW ME AND YOU HAVE NO REASON TO ACT ALL BIG AND BAD SO PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOU HEAD AND TRY TO BE NICE AND GET TO KNOW YOUR ROOM MATE BEFORE YOU YELL AT THEM YOU STUPID ASS!" He paled. I finished putting in my piercings and put on my eye liner, blood red eye shadow and some black face jewels in the corner of my left eye, then some sweat pea lotion, cotton candy chap stick, some twilight woods perfume, and some hair sparkles. I tied my shoes and left. I went to work and started stacking books.

****************************************pov transition**************************************************************************************

Bumper's pov

What did I do, it's obvious that I made her snap. She looked beautiful when she was getting ready, wait why am I saying she's beautiful I mean if anything she's pretty. But really she's just some really weird girl that dressed. I kinda feel bad, but no one can know that I can be a softie, I didn't make it this far by being soft.

**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: CHAPTER THRAS **

K's pov

I kinda felt bad as I went to lie down on my bed. I was done with my work hours and I was done with the belles meeting, I had a feeling that me and becca would be friends. Bumper walked in and he looked at me with pity in his eyes. I hated pity but I was going to focus on some thing else, I put in my head phones singing along to ' For the love of a daughter by demi lavato' He looked at me again and walked over, he keeled in front of me and whipped away my tears, witch only made me cry harder because that's one thing my dad never did that I always wanted him to. I hugged Bumper tightly and sobbed loudly, as the song on my iPod started playing. It was ' second chance by shine down.' I knew what I had to do, I had to leave my past behind and make a new life and one that would include Bumper for sure. I let go and I told him of my past, of being beaten and raped up until I was 18. He looked pissed and he held on to me tightly, I heard him mumble " I swear I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you again." I dried again after I was done i went to fix my make up. He was going to be a good friend and maybe later a good boyfriend I just hope that I don't mess things up.

**********************************pov switch*****************************************************************************

Bumper's pov

I felt like such a huge ass, I yelled at her and made her snap, and now I know why. She came from a broken home and has held it in for 18 years and I made her break. She looked so strong and yet she was broken, I hated to see a pretty girl broken, yeah she was broken and when I help her mend her self,, I shall ask her to be my girlfriend. I can't think about that know. I comforted her until she went to fix her make up. I shall, make sure that no one hurts her. I just hope that I my self don't hurt her because I have a tendency to hurt people I love most.

*****************************************************pov switch*********************************************************

K's pov

I was falling for him and all that, I just hope I don't push him away. I've done that before with my ex boyfriend Greg, he said he loved me and I pushed him away, afraid of being in a serious relationship and I'm afraid that I will do that to Bumper. If I do I'd probably hate myself for the rest of my life.

**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR NOW**


End file.
